


Loving You

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Impala Sex, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Power Bottom Castiel, Reminiscing, Romance, Schmoop, Sex in the Impala, Smut, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester, Top Dean, lots of fluff, mixtapes, there's a slight plot if u squint, there's lots of smooches in here, they're eighteen tho so pls don't worry, this is consensual and fun and we're all here for a good time okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: Dean completely forgets an important date that he promised Cas, a date he set up just for Cas. The worst part isn't that Cas is angry though, nor that Dean is upset with himself; the worst part is that Cas can hold a grudge like nobody's business. So, in order to get Cas from continuing to ignore Dean, Dean has to really get creative to make it up to Cas, to show him that he really does care.





	Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> ugh. just ugh. this fic wrecked havoc over my life. i just wanted carefree boyfriends having impala sex. that's all i asked. yet, somehow, over the course of two days, 10k words of complete smutty, fluffy, romantic and gooey goodness came out. don't ask how, because i ain't got a clue. i just hope one of you likes it is all (also, i wanted to link the songs but i got lazy and it's currently midnight so sorry but they're all rlly good songs so feel free to youtube them or shit while u read or whatever)

“Cas is mad at me.”

Dean said it as he dropped his backpack and slid into a seat at one of the school’s near empty lunch tables across from Charlie. Charlie didn’t even glance up at him from the book she was reading.

“What did you do now, Dean?” she sighed in question, idly turning one of the pages. The question filled Dean with an indignant disbelief. Sure, maybe Charlie was the one that was pretty much the relationship counselor for Dean and Cas’ almost three year long relationship. Sure, she had dealt with issues caused by Dean. Were there really so many, however, that she was now led to believe _Dean_ was the cause of this… kerfuffle between him and Cas?

“What? What are you talking about?” Dean questioned, watching Charlie’s gaze flick up to him, a knowing look in her eye that made Dean’s stomach drop. Dean debated arguing, but came to the conclusion that it probably wouldn’t do much because it would be _Charlie_ he’d be arguing with and Charlie always won arguments. Always.

“Alright, alright, fine, maybe I… messed up a little,” Dean rectified. Charlie sighed once more and bookmarked her page before setting her book down and crossing her arms, leaning forwards. She gave Dean another look, a simple, asking one, that Dean knew well enough. He sighed, slumping forwards in his seat.

“I told Cas I would take him out last week on a date. He had a huge calculus test coming up so he was stressed and I wanted to do something nice for him. I told him I would bring him out to dinner at his favorite restaurant, the whole nine yards, y’know? I mean, I could tell he was stressed and I really did wanna do something nice for him,” Dean told Charlie who nodded. Dean took a breath and ran a hand through his hair.

“I… forgot about it though.”

“You forgot about it?” Charlie repeated in question with a raised eyebrow. Dean gave her what had to be the most guilty look possible. “You forgot about it,” she repeated once more, simply. Dean nodded.

“I… that’s not all. The night I had the dinner planned, well, Lisa asked for help in Chemistry so I went to the library with her. Cas found out and he hasn’t talked to me in like a week, he only sends me those really harsh glares when he sees me. I mean, you know how Cas can hold a grudge,” Dean trailed off, mumbling. 

It was true that Cas could hold a grudge. Over the three years they had been together, Dean had been held by many of Cas’ grudges. And usually, he ended up right where he was now, talking it over with Charlie in hopes of making reparations. Luckily, Charlie usually knew what to do.

“Oh, you really did it this time,” Charlie huffed, shaking her head. 

“Don’t say it like that,” Dean groaned, rubbing one hand over his eyes. “I know, I know I messed up, I just, I need Cas to stop what he’s doing because he’s driving me insane,” Dean explained.

“Yeah, well, I’m sure that you drove him insane first,” Charlie pointed out.

“Point taken,” Dean sighed, shooting Charlie a dissatisfied look. “Just, do you have any ideas, anything I can do to make this better?”

“Have you tried a basic apology?” Charlie questioned, her tone turning softer.

“Yes!” Dean exclaimed, sitting up straight so suddenly that it made Charlie jump. “That’s the thing! I came up to Cas’ locker and I apologized point blank. And then he just did that thing he does where he was all “yeah, okay, I accept your apology” and then walked away and _continued_ to not talk to me,” Dean explained. Charlie frowned.

“Huh.”

“Yeah,” Dean replied, slowly slouching back down again.

“Well, I think it was good of you to apologize and I think that’s the main thing. But,” Charlie went on, holding up a finger. “We both know Cas. You’re right, he holds grudges like nobody’s business. You’re gonna have to go the extra mile here, Dean,” Charlie continued, voice almost grim, something that would have been amusing to Dean had he not been concerned about the status of his relationship at the moment.

“Extra mile?” he echoed.

“Extra mile.”

“Meaning…?” Dean trailed off, leaning in with a raised eyebrow when Charlie didn’t specify what “the extra mile” meant exactly.

“Anything, really, as long as you put effort into it. Cas is a huge romantic so try doing something romantic. Do NOT offer another date though, it’ll probably make him remember your mistake and it’ll make him bitter. Try to catch him some other time, like when he’s at his locker or waiting for a ride after school,” Charlie offered. Dean blinked.

“And then what?”

“That’s up to you,” Charlie said, pointing a finger at Dean. “It has to come from you, Dean, whatever it is. That’s what’ll make it important to Cas and that’s what will get him to drop this grudge,” Charlie continued to explain. 

Dean slumped down in his seat again with a sigh and looked behind Charlie at the rest of the cafeteria. He perked up when he saw a head of messy dark hair sitting across from Meg Masters on the other side of the cafeteria. He craned his neck to try and see if there was any possible way he could get a good look at Cas when he saw Meg catch his eye. Meg looked at what had to be Cas and then at Dean, then back at Cas. Cas turned his head and caught sight of Dean who attempted a valiant smile and a weak wave of his hand. Cas only pursed his lips and turned back to Meg without even so much as a little wave.

“Yikes,” Charlie murmured, looking between Cas and Dean. Dean shot her a glare, about to open his mouth when the bell rang, signaling lunch period to be up.

“Well, Dean, I know you can do this because you’ve done it before,” Charlie said as she gathered her books and stood up from the table. “I’m here if you need any more advice, but I’m not sure how much help I can be. You gotta get creative, think of something that Cas won’t be able to turn down,” she went on. “And I know no matter what that you two are gonna fix this. Like I said, this has happened before. Just don’t stress too much,” she assured Dean as Dean got up from his own seat with a sigh. He frowned as he watched Cas and Meg get up from their seats and head across the cafeteria.

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“Of course I am. Now, let me know when you two make up so you can go back to being the gross couple that always holds hands in the hallways and kisses before classes,” Charlie said, giving Dean a little smile. Dean couldn’t help but smile back, just thinking of him and Cas, thinking of how no matter what he would get back to that. 

“I will.”

\---

Dean had to admit that he was at a loss for words and gestures at first. Cas was complicated sometimes when it came to fights, Dean had learned over the years. Sometimes, the simplest of things worked to fix a fight, yet other times, Dean had to get very complicated to unravel what had got them fighting in the first place.

This time, since Dean knew the fight was his fault, he knew that it was pretty much all on him to fix things. Cas’ actions and responses to Dean’s attempts to fix things would, of course, be important, so Cas did have a part in this, but Dean knew that for the most part, it was on him to make up for the mistake he made to Cas. And to do that, he decided to start off simple.

Dean usually drove Cas to school and on the way they usually got coffee. Since the fight, however, Cas had been driving to school himself, and, Dean noticed after a while, he usually skipped the coffee.

Dean eventually saw this as an easy and hopefully effective opportunity to at least chip away at the block of ice Cas had formed around himself since the fateful day Dean had forgotten their date.

He picked up coffee for Cas. And he brought it to his locker before the bell rang for school to start.

“Hey,” Dean said simply, his voice steady but a little softer than usual. Cas, who hadn’t even seen Dean, poked his head out from his locker, hand lingering on the door of it. Immediately, when he saw Dean, his face fell into something unamused, a look that made Dean’s stomach drop all the way past his feet. Then, however, Cas raised an eyebrow when he saw the two cups of coffee.

“I got you coffee,” Dean said, holding out one of the cups. Dean watched Cas’ face shift, a softer look only fleeting before he took the coffee without looking up at Dean. As he took the cup, Dean felt their fingers brush and it filled him with a little bit of sadness. He hadn’t even gotten to hug Cas in almost over a week and hugging Cas was like, one of the best things. That and holding hands. He missed that. A lot.

“Thanks,” Cas muttered, taking a sip and looking back to his locker, pulling a few books out.

“You’re welcome,” Dean replied quietly after a moment’s pause. 

It became apparent after that, however, that Cas was not going to talk. And then Dean’s stomach dropped only more because he knew this and he knew Cas’ game and he knew that he was really in trouble.

The silent treatment. Cas was giving him the silent treatment.

“Cas,” Dean sighed once standing by Cas’ locker had become sufficiently uncomfortable. “Please.”

“What do you want, Dean?” Cas sighed as he shut his locker and scrambled the lock.

“To talk to you,” Dean went on, following as Cas began walking down the hallway.

“Well, what if I don’t want to talk?” Cas questioned, glancing over at Dean and sipping his coffee once more. Dean fought the strong urge to roll his eyes.

“I apologized,” Dean said meekly, hoping it would count for something. The look Cas shot Dean told him it didn’t, however.

“I know you apologized and I appreciate the apology,” Cas stated plainly.

“Then why are you giving me the silent treatment?” Dean questioned, keeping pace with Cas.

“Because I’m still annoyed.”

“Will you talk to me after you’re not annoyed?” Dean questioned. Cas gave him a look that seemingly said he was debating the answer.

“You’ll have to stop me from being annoyed first,” Cas told Dean. Dean sighed. Okay, he could do that. Possibly.

“Does getting you coffee help? Did I make a dent in it? At least? Cas?” Dean questioned. Dean watched something flicker across Cas’ face, some look that said maybe he wasn’t all that mad. Dean could only hope though.

“You can’t stay mad forever, Cas,” Dean went on, giving Cas a little poke in the side just to experiment. If Cas was really mad he would probably slap Dean, but if he wasn’t mad he would only laugh. He stayed somewhere in between this time, jumping a little and looking over at Dean with a valiant attempt of a not smile on his lips. Dean smiled at him and Cas’ eyes glittered before he promptly looked away from Dean.

Dean had a moment to smile, a moment to think that maybe he was making headway before the bell rang. Cas sighed and threw his gaze to Dean one last time.

“Thanks for the coffee.”

And that was all he said before he was headed towards first period and Dean was left standing in the hallway thinking that maybe he hadn’t fucked up all that bad.

\---

It was the third day of this weird… routine that Dean and Cas had going that Dean came in smiling because he had a plan.

For about three days Dean had been getting Cas coffee and carrying his books to class. Cas was seemingly getting slightly less mad everyday, and Dean was very pleased with it. He came up with a plan, however, to hopefully speed up the process a great deal.

“So, I know you might have some doubts about what I’m going to propose, but I need you to keep your mind open, okay?” Dean began as he attempted to juggle the pile of Cas’ books whilst Cas walked next to him with only a coffee in hand.

“Yeah, okay,” Cas sighed, taking a long sip from his coffee.

“I want to take you somewhere tonight.”

Cas looked over at Dean with a mix of emotions. There was amusement on his face, but also a tint of disapproval, and then some things that Dean couldn’t quite identify.

“I know, I know, the last time this happened it was a mess but seriously, this is different,” Dean tried to explain. Cas raised a very dubious eyebrow.

“Oh, it’s different?”

“It’s completely different and it’s important to me and it’s special and I need you to please humor me for once so I can make everything up to you so I don’t have to keep carrying your books all over the place,” Dean explained in a steady rush of words. Dean looked over at Cas with the best puppy dog eyes he could manage. He watched Cas chew on his lip, seemingly debating it before sighing and turning away.

“Yeah, okay, fine,” he breathed out.

“Good,” Dean replied, grinning widely. “Can I pick you up at like six?” Dean asked. Cas gave him one last glance and one last sigh before answering,

“Sure.”

\---

“Dean, where are you taking me?” Cas questioned somewhat impatiently from where he was in the passenger side of the Impala.

“It’s a surprise, Cas. Haven’t you ever heard of surprises?” Dean teased from behind the wheel.

“You better not be abducting me,” Cas grumbled as he watched trees pass on the rural road they were driving on. To be fair, they were seemingly in the middle of nowhere and it had just gotten dark out.

“I’m not _abducting you_ , Cas. I’m taking you somewhere you’ve already been,” Dean told Cas. “I’m surprised you don’t recognize the road,” Dean went on, glancing out the window.

“It’s dark out and we’re in the middle of the woods, you think I can actually see?” Cas questioned.

“Just calm down, Cas, I’m sure you’ll know where we are when we get there,” Dean explained.

“And where might “there” be?” Cas asked, looking over at Dean who had a soft smile on his face.

“”There”,” Dean began as he slowly pulled the car into a little dirt clearing surrounded by trees. “Is right here,” he said, putting the car in park.

Cas looked out the window, looked at the surrounding trees that looked incredibly familiar. Just past some of the trees Cas could see a little pond with a tiny beach by it. And then, it slowly dawned on him.

“Is this…?” he began quietly.

“The place we had our first kiss,” Dean filled in for him, voice just as quiet. Cas looked over at him, his face soft, a look of almost wonder tinting it. “I have something for you too,” Dean added. “But, you have to close your eyes and hold out your hands,” he went on, smiling. Cas gave him a slightly dubious look but only sighed and did as told.

Dean dug around in his pocket and pulled something out, placing it gently in Cas’ open palms.

“Okay,” Dean said quietly, and Cas opened his eyes, looking down at the little tape that had been placed in his hands.

“What…?” Cas began slowly, picking up the tape and turning it over in his hands.

“Remember how before we got together you wouldn’t go out with me for a solid month because you thought I was an asshole?” Dean began, turning to face Cas. Cas snorted.

“Yeah. Vividly.”

“Do you remember what I gave you to try and convince you to give me a chance?”

“A mixtape,” Cas murmured, remembering it fondly. Dean had shyly given it to Cas at his locker back in sophomore year, blushing the entire time as he tried to explain he wasn’t sure of Cas’ music taste but he hoped Cas liked it anyways.

“Well, I was an asshole to you a few weeks ago by forgetting our date and you had a right to ignore me for like a week, but, I made you another mixtape to try and convince you for a second time that I’m not an asshole,” Dean explained with the corner of his mouth quirked up into a fond smile.

Cas looked over the tape and then glanced out the window of the Impala, remembering very clearly the early stages of their relationship. It was true that Cas wouldn’t go out with Dean for awhile because everyone at school warned Cas about him. Cas found, however, once they started dating, that Dean wasn’t an asshole, not at all. He was sweet and kind and funny and Cas still had that mixtape Dean first gave him on his desk in his room with a bunch of other things Dean had given him. And he still had the memory of their first kiss, shy and awkward and clumsy. And all of those memories washed over him and made his heart leap in his chest.

“Ugh, Dean,” Cas sighed, still looking down at the mixtape that was being held carefully in his own hands. “You know I can’t be mad at you when you do shit like this,” he went on, looking up at Dean. Dean smiled coyly and shrugged.

“That’s why I did it.”

Cas couldn’t help but smile as he set the mixtape on the dash and leaned over, wrapping Dean up in a hug that was all awkward and tangled because of their position. Neither of them cared though. 

“I’m sorry I got so pissed off. It’s just, I wouldn’t have been so mad but it was Lisa, y’know, and you know how I get jealous and I know you and Lisa used to have a thing and everything,” Cas murmured into Dean’s shoulder. Dean ran his fingers through Cas’ hair and kissed the top of his head.

“You don’t have to apologize, Cas, I was the one that forgot about our date and I shouldn’t have. Here, c’mere,” Dean said, pulling away a little and motioning for Cas to change his position. It was awkward, and there was little room and lots of fumbling but finally, Cas straddled Dean’s legs and sat in his lap, hands gently laying atop Dean’s chest.

“I shouldn’t have been so mean to you though,” Cas mumbled as he looked at Dean with kind, roving eyes. Dean smiled softly and tucked some hair behind Cas’ ear.

“You weren’t being mean, baby, you were just upset and I can understand why,” Dean told Cas gently.

“Well, I’m sorry anyways,” Cas said as he nuzzled into the crook of Dean’s neck.

“You don’t have to be, Cas. But, for what it’s worth I forgive you as long as you forgive me,” Dean went on.

“Of course I forgive you,” Cas mumbled into the skin of Dean’s neck. “I missed you,” Cas continued on.

“I missed you too, baby,” Dean said softly, running a hand down Cas’ back. “Nobody nagged me about finishing my math homework,” Dean joked, feeling Cas smile against his skin at the words.

“Yeah, and no one harassed me at my locker every morning,” Cas shot back.

“I guess I’ll have to change that then, huh?” Dean supposed.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Cas sighed in reply. Dean smiled and placed a kiss to the side of Cas’ head and Cas let out a soft, content noise.

“So, what’s on the mixtape anyways?” Cas questioned quietly.

“All your favorite songs. I know you a lot better than I did the first time I gave you a mixtape so I’m pretty sure I nailed this one,” Dean told Cas who grinned. “Then I put some of our songs on there too,” Dean added. “You can play it now if you want,” Dean then offered. “Unless you want me to get you back home.”

Cas pulled away from Dean’s neck and quirked a grin.

“I would much much rather stay out here with you and a mixtape you made me than just head back home,” Cas told Dean before reaching over for the mixtape and starting to put it in. There was a little pause, a silence in the car before the first song started. The first notes of “Unchained Melody” came out of the Impala’s speakers, and immediately Cas grinned, turning back to Dean. 

“You put this one on as the first song?” Cas questioned, eyes twinkling. Dean grinned right back at Cas and nodded.

“You know I had to,” Dean told him. Cas bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from grinning way too wide as he looped his arms around Dean’s neck.

“And why’s that?” Cas questioned, even though he knew exactly why.

“It’s our song,” Dean told him, slipping his hands around Cas’ waist.

“Remind me why it is again,” Cas prompted, purely because he wanted to hear Dean’s retelling of the story. Dean took a deep breath and let it out.

“Sophomore year, right?” he began as the song unfolded and Cas nodded. “You had finally relented in letting me take you out on a date. More than one actually. And we were together but in a weird phase, like I know I was head over heels for you and already in the honeymoon phase, but you were a lot more shy. We were definitely a couple, but I was kind of keeping back part of my personality because I didn’t wanna blow it with you,” Dean explained. Cas nodded astutely and Dean continued on.

“Homecoming was coming up though, and I wasn’t sure if you would want to go or not. I ended up asking you though via a shitty poem I slipped into your locker because I knew you liked poetry and shit like that.”

“It wasn’t shitty, it was cute,” Cas grumbled, nudging Dean.

“Beside the point,” Dean dismissed, waving a hand. “You took pity on me and let me take you. We got there and it was semi awkward. We still weren’t super familiar with each other so we didn’t do a ton of dancing, we kind of just stood around and talked with friends, but we didn’t even have that many mutual friends yet so it was even more awkward,” Dean went on, Cas remembering everything Dean was saying to an exact tee. 

“So, we end up losing each other because homecoming was packed that year so the crowd in the gym was pretty big. Then, this song comes on and I panic because it was the first slow dance, right? And, y’know, we were a couple, I was pretty sure we were supposed to dance together. But, I had no clue where the hell you were, so I was trying to maneuver my way through all these couples dancing. But, as I was trying to find you, I started to wonder if you would even dance with me because I knew how shy you were at the time and I knew we were in this really awkward phase in our relationship.”

Cas nodded once more as Dean went on. Cas had heard Dean retell that exact story multiple times, but he found he never grew tired of it.

“So, the song is about four minutes, right, and it’s like halfway through. I decide that another song will come on eventually, I decide that maybe you didn’t even wanna dance in the first place, and I go sit down at a table, feeling awful because I was thinking I would never get to dance with you.”

“Then…” Cas prompted, smiling softly as the song continued on in speakers of the car and Cas only recalled the memory Dean was telling even more clearly.

“Then, I was sitting there, looking at all the couples dancing and swaying and looking like they were in love. And I was about to just get up and step out for some air when, out of the corner of my eye, I see someone standing by the table. And then whoever it is takes my hand very slowly and very shakily. And I look over and there you are, just standing there with a little smile, holding my hand. And you say…” Dean trailed off, raising an eyebrow at Cas.

“I thought you might want to dance,” Cas said quietly. Dean quirked a smile at him.

“And then it was you who led us onto the dance floor, over in a little spot where we were a little secluded, kind of away from all the other couples. And there wasn’t a lot of time left in the song, but there was enough for you to rest your head on my shoulder and thank me for taking you to homecoming. And after that dance you kind of loosened up around me, and you got less shy throughout the night, and then throughout the rest of the week, and then that year, and then the next one, and the next one, and so on,” Dean sighed. In the background, the song was just finishing up, the last few notes floating out of the speakers and making Cas’ heart jump.

Cas simply eyed Dean, watching the way his eyes sparkled in the little light that was coming from the moon outside. Cas wasn’t so sure what he wanted to say, especially after hearing that story. Every time Cas heard it, it always made his stomach flip and his heart do funny things in his chest because he could still always recall it so clearly. It was only when he was about to speak that the next song on the tape came on, and he immediately bit his lip, fighting a grin.

“So, you put this one after it?” Cas questioned as “Creep” by Radiohead started up. 

“It was the song playing during our first kiss,” Dean told Cas with a certain shimmer in his eye.

“I know,” Cas replied quietly.

“I know you know,” Dean went on, leaning his forehead against Cas’. “Do you want me to retell that story too?” Dean teased, corner of his mouth quirked up in a lopsided grin. Cas grinned back and nudged him.

“No, I can recall it myself. I can also recall you telling me that you used to listen to this in your room when you thought of me before we were dating,” Cas said triumphantly.

“You would remember that, wouldn’t you,” Dean grumbled, poking Cas in the side and earning a laugh from him. 

“It’s okay, I think it’s really sweet,” Cas assured Dean.

“Well, y’know what I think is really sweet?” Dean questioned, his hands shifting so that one was splayed out over Cas’ lower back and the other was on Cas’ hip.

“What?” Cas questioned.

“The fact that I have the opportunity to kiss you after not being able to for like forever,” Dean said, grinning widely. Cas couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“It was just a week,” Cas said, leaning in so his breath was ghosting Dean’s lips.

“It was longer than a week,” Dean argued.

“Only by a few days.”

Cas glanced down at Dean’s lips and then back up to his eyes. 

“A few too many days,” Dean said, voice gone softer. His hand that was on Cas’ hip came up, trailing up Cas’ back until his fingers were brushing the nape of Cas’ neck in a way that gave Cas’ goosebumps. Dean leaned forwards just slightly, brushing his lips with Cas in what had to be the most gentle kiss there was. He pulled away to watch a shiver run through Cas. His gaze trailed up to Cas’ eyes that were set on Dean’s lips. And before Dean could say anything, Cas was pressing forwards, insistent this time as his lips met Dean’s with a little more force, but not too much. 

For a moment they stayed like that, and Dean felt Cas relax with a sigh, melting into him just so. Cas pulled away then just slightly, parting his lips. Dean leaned forwards to meet him and nipped at Cas’ lower lip ever so gently.

The air around them seemed utterly still, the song in the background smooth and steady as Dean bit Cas’ lower lip slightly rougher this time, tugging lightly before parting, taking a breath and relaxing back a little. Cas moved forwards though, pressing his lips to Dean’s once more, this time parted gently.

The song in the background started to mount at just the right moment as the kiss deepened and Dean let out a soft noise at the eagerness Cas was offering in the kiss. Dean’s hands returned to Cas’ waist as Dean felt the heat of Cas’ body press fully against his own, chest to chest with Cas’ arms still looped around Dean’s neck.

The closeness of Cas was something that Dean had missed on a completely different level. The warmth of his body, his skin, his lips, the way his hair felt when Dean ran his fingers through it, all of it, it was all details of Cas that Dean had fallen in love with. It was details that Dean had missed, even if it had only been a little over a week.

The kiss went on, easily growing more tenacious. Finally, however, running out of breath, Dean pulled away, letting his head loll back against the seat of the Impala. Cas only followed him, their foreheads pressed together as their lips brushed and they panted hot breaths against them.

“I missed that,” Cas breathed out as he began to pull away, nipping at Dean’s lower lip. 

“You’re telling me,” Dean breathed right back as Cas grinned at him.

“So, is this what we’re gonna do all night?” Cas murmured in question as he kissed up Dean’s jaw, tender yet an underlying want present. “Make out in your car in the middle of nowhere?” Cas went on before biting the bolt of Dean’s jaw.

“I’m down with it if you are,” Dean sighed, hands smoothing down over Cas’ ass.

“Wasn’t this what you were aiming for?” Cas questioned as he kissed down Dean’s neck. Dean huffed a breath of laughter.

“Dude, I didn’t even know if bringing you here and giving you a mixtape would fully cure your anger towards me. I mean, I was pretty sure of it, yeah, but I thought you were gonna like, shit, I don’t know, ask me to bring you out for a cheeseburger after I had given you the mixtape and everything,” Dean explained as Cas continued to place gentle kisses over Dean’s neck. 

“Well, we could still get cheeseburgers,” Cas hummed, placing a kiss to one of Dean’s pulse points.

“Now?” Dean replied dumbly, his brain almost fully distracted by the fact that Cas was adorning his neck in kisses and also sitting directly on his lap. Having Cas so close after not even being in his vicinity for a while was making Dean almost dizzy.

“That’s not necessarily what I was thinking but, I mean, if you’re really set on one…” Cas trailed off, pulling away from Dean’s neck to look at him. Dean snorted.

“Do I look like I wanna drive to Wendy’s right now?” Dean questioned with a raised eyebrow. Cas laughed at that, and Dean smiled at the sound.

“No, you don’t,” Cas said before leaning in for a chaste kiss. “And I don’t either,” he added on once he had pulled away from Dean and let his hands fall to Dean’s shoulders. Dean looked at him from his already mussed hair to his pink cheeks and he smiled.

“Good.”

And then Dean was leaning in for another kiss, a proper one since now he had his breath back and he was damned if he was going to use it for anything other than kissing Cas as best as he possibly could.

Dean smoothed his hands down Cas’ thighs as they kissed, soft noises falling from it on both their parts. The song in the background had switched to a different one, and Cas knew he could recognize it if he tried but he much rather wanted to focus on kissing Dean. All he knew, however, was that the song was a slower song, perfectly fitting for their situation.

They kissed a little slower this time, a little more solidly so they could kiss for longer without losing their breaths. Still, however, Cas lost his breath a few minutes into the kiss and pulled away, brushing his lips with Dean’s. Dean took that opportunity to nose at Cas’ cheek and tilt his head back so he could lean in and mouth hotly over the sensitive skin of Cas’ neck. Cas let out a soft, stunted groan when Dean did, and he let his hands slide down to rest on Dean’s chest once more.

“ _Ah_ , Dean,” Cas gasped softly when Dean sucked a mark onto Cas’ neck right under the bolt of his jaw, the one place that Cas was most sensitive. Cas couldn’t see it yet, but he could tell that he would _definitely_ have something to cover up the next day. He wasn’t really complaining though.

One of Cas’ hands slid upwards, cupping the back of Dean’s head as Dean continued to suck and bite and lavish most all of his attention to Cas’ neck. Cas could feel the heat of Dean’s body building against his own, and he found that the heat stirring in the pit of his stomach was spreading to a pleasant buzz under his skin. He shifted a bit, moving forwards on Dean’s lap and trying to get as close as possible. Doing so, however, he managed to cause a good amount of friction to spark between his ass and Dean’s half hard cock, friction that was good enough to pull a groan from Dean. Cas smirked at the realization, and he shifted again, just to listen to Dean groan once more. Soon enough, Cas had his arms looped back around Dean’s neck, his chest pressed to Dean’s, and his ass grinding sweet little circles in Dean’s lap.

“Fuck, Cas, baby,” Dean groaned breathily into Cas’ neck when Cas gave an exaggerated roll of his hips. Cas could feel that Dean was fully hard by then, the press of his cock insistent against Cas’ ass with every roll of his hips. Cas was hard too, and pretty eager to get the hell out of his jeans that felt too many sizes too small at that point.

Cas let his head come back up from where it had been relaxed as he nuzzled into Dean’s neck, feeling just how hot Dean’s skin had gotten. Cas ghosted his breath over it as his lips trailed up to the spot behind Dean’s ear. He pressed a soft kiss there before nipping at Dean’s earlobe.

“I want you to fuck me,” he breathed out softly and calmly. Dean let loose a shaky moan at that and Cas grinned. “If you’re up for it,” Cas added on, nipping at Dean’s ear once more before pulling away. Dean already looked debauched, eyes lust blown wide, cheeks a dark pink, hair ruffled.

“Hell yeah, I am,” Dean breathed back. Cas’ grin only widened.

“Good,” Cas sighed, leaning in for one last, quick kiss before shifting so he could get off of Dean and go back to sit on the passenger side. “After you,” Cas then said, gesturing to the backseat, watching Dean then scramble over the seat and into the back, Cas following quickly.

Immediately, once Cas had gotten in the back with Dean, it was hands on. They almost resumed their previous position as Cas began to half straddle Dean who was seemingly trying to lie down, but Cas was kind of making it difficult, his hands feverish and hot as they slid up and under Dean’s t-shirt and splayed out over Dean’s stomach. Cas wasn’t falling behind in the kissing department either, pressing his lips to Dean’s as soon as his hands started moving.

Dean wasn’t too sure of what action to take next, he was pretty sure Cas was hinting at getting Dean’s shirt off, but he was kissing Dean with a newfound intensity that Dean only wanted to match.

The car was cramped, and it was getting hot, and all there was to do was fumble around with wanting hands and hungry mouths, but Dean wouldn’t have traded it for the world. They had done it in the car countless times; both Dean and Cas having siblings didn’t do them any favors on the having an empty house for once front. So, most times they found that if either or both of them were set on sex, the Impala was the place to go.

On account of them having done this so many times, it should have been less awkward, and maybe it was by a little, but still, they were two teenage guys cramped in the backseat of a car. There was only so much room for fluidity in divesting each other of their clothes.

Somehow, however, through hazy minds and some sort of mutual understanding, Dean’s shirt was off and thrown God knows where, and Cas was pressing him downwards, his hands hovering over Dean’s crotch, fingers twitching towards the zipper of his jeans.

“Lie back,” Cas murmured in Dean’s ear as Dean slowly but surely found himself lying across the leather seats, one leg up, the other hanging off with his right foot planted on the floor. His whole body was singing with this sort of electricity because Cas had _that look_ in his eye, that look that resembled some sort of mania that always meant that Cas really meant business.

Sure enough, Cas was all over Dean, his mouth set on Dean’s collarbones as his palm ground down over Dean’s denim clad cock.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean hissed, arching up into the touch that was all too sweet to resist. Dean felt Cas grin against his skin before settling his teeth harshly over Dean’s collarbone, earning a pitiful whine from Dean and a chuckle from Cas. “God, Cas, you’re fucking evil,” Dean huffed as he felt Cas’ nimble fingers slowly and teasingly work on the button and zipper of Dean’s jeans. Cas could really be a terrible tease when he wanted to, but sometimes he combined teasing with blatant and intense actions that took Dean apart way too easily.

“I’m not _evil_ ,” Cas hummed as he dragged his lips down Dean’s sternum. “I just like taking you apart,” he rectified as he finally undid Dean’s jeans and hooked his fingers in the belt loops of them. “Now, get your shoes off so I can get these off,” Cas said, giving another tug to Dean’s jeans. “I’m gonna grab the lube,” he said, leaning over to give Dean a short and sweet kiss before disappearing back into the front seat and rummaging around in the glove compartment where lube was always kept.

Dean made quick work of his shoes and socks, kicked them off to wherever they fell. Soon enough, Cas was back too, a bottle of lube in hand that he tossed to the floor before he tugged his own shirt off and over his head, throwing it to the side.

“Babe, I’m not complaining in the slightest, but shouldn’t you be the one getting all the attention here, y’know, since I’m the one who wanted to make something up to you,” Dean offered cautiously as he watched Cas start to undo the zipper of his own jeans. Cas just grinned softly and shook his head.

“Personally, it’s much more rewarding to me to get to take you apart like this, to see you all desperate and wanting,” Cas told Dean. Dean opened his mouth to protest the desperate part, but then closed it, thinking it not best to argue. Plus, the statement was kinda true. Just by a little.

“I wanna ride you, is that okay?” Cas questioned smoothly as he wriggled out of his jeans and boxers and his cock bobbed free. Dean bit his lip as something hot rushed through him just at the thought of Cas riding him. Cas was always so enthusiastic when he did, and they hadn’t even used that position in like, forever. Dean’s last memory of it was when Dean had an empty house for once and Cas had come over. Cas had ended up riding Dean on Dean’s living room couch, taking his sweet sweet time with Dean, unraveling him and dirty talking him and riding him so hard that Dean almost blacked out when he finally came.

“That’s more than okay,” Dean replied, eyeing Cas’ cock, hard and leaking and arcing up towards his stomach. Cas went back to straddle Dean, starting to tug down his jeans and his boxers as Dean canted up his hips to help.

“So, see? I get even more out of it because I fucking love riding your cock,” Cas went on, voice smooth as he helped Dean kick off his jeans.

“Jesus,” Dean murmured under his breath, watching Cas’ eyes rove over Dean’s naked body. Cas’ eyes were intent, they held some sort of focus that made Dean feel like he was under a microscope. In a good way. 

Cas’ gaze flickered over Dean’s chest as he slid one of his hands up from Dean’s abdomen all the way to his sternum, straddling Dean, slowly draping himself over Dean.

The skin to skin contact was enough to make Dean’s heart race, enough to make it feel like there were fireworks going off in his chest. With Cas draped over him, Dean found it impossible to think of anything other than Cas, Cas’ skin, his hair, his wide eyes and pink cheeks. It was all Cas, Cas, Cas making Dean’s brain foggy in the best way possible. Dean was able, however, to notice Cas’ fingers curling around the bottle of lube, picking it up as he held it to the side. Dean glanced from Cas’ hand up to his eyes that held a question.

“Do you want me to do it? So it’ll be faster?” Cas questioned, his voice quiet. Dean smiled softly and ran one hand through Cas’ hair.

“There’s no rush,” Dean murmured in response, searching Cas’ eyes. Cas’ eyes twinkled at the response, his lips quirking up into a soft smile. He took the lube and pressed it into Dean’s hand before scooching upwards a little.

“Is this angle okay?” Cas asked gently, nuzzling into the crook of Dean’s neck. Dean slid his hand down Cas’ thigh and over his ass, hauling him just slightly closer, feeling Cas shiver against him at the touch.

“Perfect,” Dean replied, placing a kiss to Cas’ temple. Cas hummed happily and waited for a few moments until Dean had drizzled just enough lube over a few fingers, and his breath hitched when one of those fingers found its way to Cas’ rim.

“Okay?” Dean asked quietly as that one solid finger eased its way into Cas ever so slowly.

“Yes,” Cas breathed out, relaxing into the touch, nuzzling deeper into the crook of Dean’s neck.

A gentle warmth bloomed inside of Cas as Dean worked him open with just one finger to begin with. The mixtape in the background was still going, another slower song playing through the speakers. Cas, again, definitely knew it, but didn’t bother putting any effort into naming it, only focused on the way Dean’s fingers felt, on the way Dean’s free hand was splayed gently over Cas’ lower back. Cas felt himself rocking into the touch soon as Dean’s finger slid up to the second knuckle.

“Good?” Dean muttered, nosing at the side of Cas’ head as he fucked that finger in and out, only up to the second knuckle.

“Yes,” Cas murmured back, pressing a kiss to Dean’s neck. “Go deeper,” he went on, moving his hips back into Dean’s finger. Dean didn’t ask questions, only slid his finger slowly and steadily into Cas until it was up to the last knuckle. It wasn’t much, not at all, but still, it drew a contented sigh from Cas.

Cas took the opportunity then to get some friction to his cock that was trapped between his abdomen and Dean’s stomach. Cas rocked his hips down just slightly, just enough to get the sweat and the precome his cock was leaking to mix together and offer a glorious sensation. Soon enough, he was panting warm, damp breaths into Dean’s neck as that single finger kept working him open more and more until his bones felt loose inside of him, until the warmth in his stomach bloomed to a fire.

“Jesus, Cas, I missed doing this to you,” Dean muttered into Cas’ ear as he felt Cas move against him, the tables turning as Cas now offered up a neediness, a desperation that made Dean’s blood run hot.

“Add another,” Cas simply said in reply, nipping at Dean’s earlobe. Dean didn’t hesitate, only followed commands as his slowly, carefully, and gently eased in a second finger. 

Cas let out another sigh at that, the feeling of being full but not full enough overcoming him. He wanted more, needed more, but he knew that even if he begged for it, Dean would take his time. Dean was always gentle with Cas and if Cas ever wanted Dean to manhandle him then he really had to rile Dean up. But he wasn’t in the mood to be manhandled then because what they were doing was nice and sweet and _hot_ and Cas was enjoying himself. A lot.

Dean teased Cas with those two fingers for a bit, hooking them around Cas’ rim, scissoring him open, doing everything he knew drove Cas crazy until Cas was mewling softly and clutching tightly onto Dean. Soon enough, Dean also managed to find Cas’ prostate, and that was something else entirely.

“Dean,” Cas keened as Dean rubbed his fingers over that sensitive bundle of nerves. Dean grinned, turning and nuzzling into the side of Cas’ head.

“Yeah, Cas?” he replied quietly, feeling Cas’ hips start to grind more insistently into Dean’s stomach.

“Fuck, Dean, if you keep doing that I’m gonna come,” Cas warned impatiently. Dean chuckled a little before pressing another kiss to Cas’ head.

“Alright, alright. You want me to add a third finger?” Dean questioned.

“Yes,” Cas replied, muffled against Dean’s skin. 

Dean pulled his fingers out leaving Cas to feel terribly empty for only a moment before the tips of three fingers were sliding smoothly into Cas.

Cas let out a deep groan at that, arching his back to seemingly get a better angle, to get as much as he possibly could. With three fingers, the angle was starting to get a little awkward, but Cas was definitely not complaining and neither was Dean.

“That feel good?” Dean hummed in question.

“Yeah,” Cas breathed back, rocking his hips back into the stretch that Dean’s fingers offered. It was a warmth that spread through Cas’ entire body, head to toe. It was something that flowed through him and made arousal become ever present as he got just the right amount of friction for his cock and just the right stretch from Dean’s fingers, all whilst being so close to Dean, being chest to chest and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. It was almost overwhelming, all the feelings that were washing over him.

Cas relished in them in his head, listening to the sound of Dean’s breath, the sound of the mixtape playing in the background, the sounds that Cas himself was making as he rocked into Dean’s every touch. It was only so long before Cas knew it could get even better, however.

Cas took his hand, slid it down Dean’s arm and gently curled his fingers around Dean’s wrist. Dean’s fingers slowed to a halt inside of Cas.

“You good?” Dean asked quietly. Cas started to bring his head up, brushing his lips with Dean’s ear.

“Yeah,” Cas breathed back.

In mutual understanding, Dean pulled his fingers out of Cas and let his hand fall to his side as Cas sat up slowly and carefully. Cas held out his hand, gesturing towards the lube that had fallen to the floor again. Dean handed it to him, and Cas immediately popped open the cap and drizzled some onto his palm. Once he had enough, he closed the cap and tossed the lube back onto the floor.

Dean watched Cas’ motions carefully with anticipation as Cas brought a lube slick hand down and covered Dean’s cock in a healthy coating of it. Dean hissed at the sudden and cool touch, his hips twitching upwards. Cas smirked down at him at that, and Dean managed a half hearted glare.

“You ready?” Cas questioned, his voice a lot more confident now, less shaky, holding less desperation. Dean grinned a coy, soft grin up at Cas as he watched Cas straddle Dean’s hips, rising up onto his knees.

“Do your worst,” Dean sighed, watching Cas grin back at him at the words.

Cas took Dean’s cock in hand, shifting around to get just the right angle, lining himself up with Dean. And then, in one smooth, agonizingly slow movement, Cas slid onto Dean’s cock and bottomed out with his ass flush against Dean’s hips.

“Jesus fuck, Cas, you’re tight,” Dean managed to choke out once Cas was fully seated and Dean was pretty sure he was seeing at least a few stars. The groan that Cas had let out above Dean dissolved then into a laugh as Cas tried to adjust to the feeling of Dean.

“You sound like you’re in a bad porno,” Cas hummed, his voice just slightly shaky, yet evening out nonetheless. Dean rolled his eyes below Cas, something that only amused Cas more.

“I don’t _care_ ,” Dean grumbled, sliding his hands up Cas’ thighs. “You feel fucking fantastic,” Dean added on, rubbing soothing circles into Cas’ skin with his thumbs. Cas grinned, leaning forwards just slightly and setting his palms down on Dean’s stomach.

“Yeah, you feel pretty fucking good too,” Cas told Dean, just starting to rotate his hips.

“Now who sounds like they’re in a bad porno?” Dean grunted in question as he tried to adjust himself underneath Cas. The leather seats on sweaty skin were very unforgiving, however.

“Don’t turn this on me,” Cas shot back, changing his motions and starting to rock back and forth on Dean’s cock. “You’re the one who started it.”

“I did no-oh my God.” Dean’s words were cut off as Cas rose up on his knees then slid back down on Dean’s cock in one motion. Cas wore a triumphant grin as he repeated the motion once more and pulled a long groan from Dean.

“That’s what I thought,” Cas muttered. Dean would have glared at Cas, but he just didn’t have the willpower. He didn’t.

Cas attempted to pick up a rhythm after that, rocking his hips this way, grinding them that way, rising up and slamming himself back down just to hear Dean swear underneath him. There wasn’t too much room in the car so Cas found that the happy medium between everything was him leaning slightly over Dean, his hips rising and falling in the most wonderful way possible for both Dean and Cas.

Cas could feel all these feelings mixing together inside of him, he felt the telltale signs of lust, that burning he got in the pit of his stomach. He could feel a sort of wonder inside of him that came from watching Dean’s face shift with every movement Cas made. He felt adoration just looking at Dean, and it was almost too much, all those feelings mixed together inside of him, swirling all around like some tornado of emotions. And then his hips stuttered when he picked up on the music playing in the background.

“You put this on there?” Cas breathed out, the corner of his mouth quirked up. Dean, who had had his eyes shut, peeked them open, listened for a moment, and nodded.

“You said you liked it once,” Dean told Cas breathily, referencing “I’ll Never Love Again” by Hamilton Leithauser playing in the background. Cas grinned and nodded.

“Wanna know why?” Cas questioned, not stopping the movements of his hips, continuing a steady rhythm.

“Sure,” Dean managed, knowing that even if he said no Cas would be telling him.

“I used to listen to this when we were in the earlier stages of our relationship,” Cas told Dean as he began to draw out his movements more, thrusts becoming exaggerated. “I would listen to it and I would think of you,” Cas went on as he slowly began leaning over Dean until Cas’ cock was rubbing against Dean’s stomach, until Dean could feel the heat of Cas’ upper body against his own

“Yeah,” Dean breathed, his eyes roving Cas’ body, the movements of his hips, the arching of his back. Dean found his hands coming out to snake around Cas’ waist without even so much as a second thought. It was second nature by now.

“I used to sit in my room and think about you, and I would think to myself that no matter what happened, I would always have you,” Cas went on, his breathing heavy though his voice was even. “You were always so good to me, you always kept promises, and I had my full trust in you when we were about over half a year into our relationship,” Cas explained. 

Dean was listening with rapture at this point, even though the blood rushing in his ears was enough to drown almost anything out. But he wanted to hear this. He wanted to hear what Cas had to say, he wanted to hear the song in the background, to know what it meant to Cas. He wanted to hear every noise, breath, groan or moan Cas had to offer.

“Yeah,” Dean repeated, watching Cas grow closer to him, watching Cas’ eyes travel Dean’s face and flicker over his lips.

“And I had all this trust in you, and I truly believed that I loved you. And, Jesus, I mean, I was like fifteen, sixteen at the time and there’s this whole debate about if you can even love someone at that age. But, I was set on loving you,” Cas went on.

Dean swallowed thickly and nodded, thinking to himself that it was the exact same for him at that time. He had been in the same place Cas was.

“I would listen to this song and think to myself, ‘I am never going to love anyone other than Dean Winchester for the rest of my life. I’ll never love again’,” Cas told Dean.

“You were young though,” Dean said, his voice coming out as almost a whisper. It was a lot to hear Cas talk like that. It was a lot to digest what he was saying.

“And I know I’m still young, even at eighteen,” Cas agreed. “But I also know that those feelings never went away,” Cas went on, finally dropping to his elbows so his lips were only inches apart from Dean’s. “Maybe it’s not true, but it feels pretty fucking true, even now,” Cas huffed.

“Jesus, Cas,” Dean sighed, one hand coming up to cup the back of Cas’ neck.

“It might be stupid,” Cas murmured, still watching Dean’s eyes. Dean shook his head.

“It’s not stupid at all. Not at all.”

And then Dean was kissing Cas, kissing him with a newfound fervor that Dean wasn’t even sure he had even had before. And his hand tangled in Cas’ hair and Cas let out the prettiest sounding moan that traveled all the way through Dean from his head to his toes. They kissed and kissed, hot, open mouthed, panting, wanting. The heat from their bodies was getting to the point where it was sweltering, to the point where everything was sticky and sweaty but neither of them cared because the song was mounting in the background and all they knew in that moment was the love of each other, the mutual trust and adoration that fueled every second of their lives.

Cas pulled away eventually, planting a firm hand on the fogged up window of the Impala, his hips working at a quicker pace every second.

“Fuck, Cas, you look so fucking beautiful, baby,” Dean breathed out as he watched Cas and every single one of his movements. The sight of him, just the sight, was making that heat inside of Dean mount slowly but surely.

“You flatter me, Dean,” Cas breathed out dryly, yet with a sly little grin that earned a laugh from Dean, even though Dean wasn’t so sure how he managed to laugh when he was so close to coming.

Cas knew that Dean was close too. Cas also knew that he, himself, was getting close. And then the song switched in the background, and it was Cas’ turn to laugh breathlessly.

“Okay, don’t give me shit for it, I had to, first of all, and second of all, it’s the last track, okay,” Dean rectified underneath Cas as “Here Comes Your Man” by The Pixies began to play.

“You’re ridiculous and I love you,” Cas sighed, surging forwards one last time for a messy, open mouthed kiss.

It was then that everything seemingly blurred together because Cas got the exact right angle so that Dean’s cock was nailing his prostate. A moan that was probably heard by someone, anyone within a fifty foot radius, fell from Cas’ mouth and dissolved into a breathless string of very colorful curses.

“Right there?” Dean asked, though the answer was obvious.

“Yes,” Cas whined, his hips grinding down harshly, hitting that one spot over and over until a white hot rush of pleasure snaked its way through Cas, starting at the very pit of his stomach, fanning out in an elegant way, his cock pulsing wet stripes of come onto Dean’s stomach.

It was Dean’s turn then to groan a groan heard within a fifty foot radius as Cas clenched so hard around Dean’s cock that Dean saw stars. A lot of them.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Cas,” Dean gasped, his hips desperately trying to grind up into Cas who was still whimpering and riding out the aftershocks of his own orgasm.

“Inside me, please, want you to come inside me,” Cas mumbled into the skin of Dean’s neck, still clenching down around Dean. Hard.

“Cas,” Dean gasped, Cas’ name then falling into a shaky groan as Dean came too, cock pulsing inside of Cas who sighed happily and only burrowed his head deeper besides Dean.

Together, both of them, they cooled ever so slightly, the mixtape finishing up in the background, the sound of blood still rushing in their ears. They didn’t find they had the need to say much quite yet, so Cas settled for Dean drawing patterns into the bare, sweaty skin of his back, and Dean settled for Cas playing with his hair, twirling and curling it around his fingers. Eventually, however, Cas spoke after pressing a tender kiss to the spot behind Dean’s ear.

“That was really fucking good,” he murmured, and Dean laughed, nodding.

“Yeah, yeah, it was,” Dean agreed, kissing the side of Cas’ head as he felt Cas smile next to him.

“Are you willing to drive to Wendy’s now?” Cas questioned, relishing in the feeling of Dean’s hand that had come up to run through his hair and cup the back of his head.

“I don’t wanna get up. You’re on top of me too,” Dean replied, nudging Cas.

“We have to get up eventually,” Cas pointed out. “And I’ll get off of you. Eventually,” he added.

“You hungry?” Dean questioned, toying with one of the longer strands of Cas’ hair.

“Yeah, I kind of just burned off all of the meals I ate today via a round of vigorous sex,” Cas stated matter of factly. Dean snorted.

“Point taken,” he sighed. “Well, whenever you’re willing to get up and get dressed, Wendy’s it is,” Dean told Cas who smiled.

“Sounds good.”

\---

It was that Monday that Dean and Cas came back to school as if they hadn’t even fought in the first place. They held hands in the halls, kissed each other by their lockers in the morning. And, at lunch, Dean was proud to tell Charlie that Cas was, in fact, no longer mad.

“I figured the second Cas walked into school with a hickey on his neck that all was well,” Charlie said calmly, grinning at Dean who blushed.

“Yeah, things went better than expected,” Dean replied.

“What won him over?” Charlie questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Dean made me a mixtape with all our songs on it, plus my favorites,” Cas said smoothly as he slid into the seat next to Dean. “He brought me to the place we had our first kiss too when he gave it to me because he’s a romantic asshole like that,” Cas said, grinning slyly at Dean who nudged him and rolled his eyes when Cas only laughed.

“Aw,” Charlie said, smiling as she looked between both Cas and Dean. “You know, you guys were sickeningly sweet when you first got together and you still are to this day which is honestly a feat because most couples kinda just, y’know, fade out,” Charlie sighed with a shrug. 

Underneath the table, Cas snuck his hand over to Dean’s and interlaced their fingers. Dean grinned and looked over at him, and Cas just quirked a soft little smile.

“Well, not us, I guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly just appreciate if you read this, but if you want to leave a comment to tell me what you thought or what you'd like to see me write in the future i will literally be eternally grateful <3 hope you guys are doing well and having a spoopy fall season xoxo


End file.
